Detention
by WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU
Summary: Getting detention is bad, but when you're stuck with people who use to be your friends it can either get worse or better. SxSa TxM ExOc
1. Chapter 1

__

I have been reading detention fics and I wanted to write one. I also like to say that all the stuff from the breakfast club I do not own, or ccs. I do own Somja. Now on to the story.

It was about 7:00am and a gray car was stopping in front of Seijou High School. Inside the car was Tomoyo Daidouji. 

"Tomoyo, honey I just don't understand why this happen," said her mother who looked at her grim daughter with a look of concerned.

"That's right mother, you don't understand. No has since..." The blacked hair girl couldn't bring herself to mention it. What happen three years ago.

All Sonomi could do was shake her head.

"Tomoyo. I hope that this doesn't happen again. I'll be back to pick you up, later."

"Don't bother. I'll walk home," she said slamming the car door shut. As she walked into the buiding, another car pulled up. Inside was Meilin and Syaoran Li.

Syaoran looked pissed off and Meilin was nervously looking at him. Syaoran opened the door, but Wei grabbed his arm.

"Mister Syaoran, if your mother knew you were in detention-"

"But she doesn't," said Syaoran. "Now come on Meilin. We have to go before were late."

The chinese girl looked at her cousin with uncertainty, but followed him out. "Bye Wei," she called as she raced after Syaoran who was already in the school.

A little while later, a girl with long brown hair walked up the steps. The girl didn't have a family and lived alone. She also did not see the black car stop and Eriol Hiiragizawa step out of it.

"Somja?"

The girl turned. She was Somja Akizuki. "Eriol," she said with a small voice. She was surprise by the sight of her old crush/friend.

"Eriol what-"

Eriol walked up to her and shook his head. Somja bit her lip and they went inside together.

Five minutes later and Sakura Kinomoto roller-bladed up to the school. "Great. I can't wait to see who I am with. Hope its no one too bad," the cardcaptor whispered to herself. Her father already was down her throat about it, she didn't need to be stuck with a bunch of trouble-makers. Little did she know who she really was spending the seven hours with.

_Yup. That's all I'm gonna put for now. See ya! With love,_

_WaNtiNg.NoThInG.mOrE.ThAn.YoU_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok I'm back and just to make this clear, this story is kind of like the Breakfast Club only I never saw it. But like I had said before I have been reading detention fics and I might use some of the things they have in common which I hope are from the BC. If not then its theirs and I do not own it. Really the only thing I own is Somja and the separation that happen between them. That's all. So I hope this helps some of you. Now to the story._

Tomoyo walked around the halls until she came to a large door with DETENTION ROOM above it. She looked at the floor and sighed, then walked into the room. It was a pretty small room with only four rows and five seats in each row. At the head of the room was a man, who must be the detention person because he looked like he excepted me.

"Miss. Daidouji, it seems you are the first one here. I am Mr. Kyile."

She nodded and looked around.

"Oh please take a seat anywhere," he said in a mocking tone of voice.

Tomoyo sighed again and took a seat in the third row near the window. As she stared out the window she thought about Sakura and the other. How she wished that they never stopped being friends. Maybe then she wouldn't be so rebelish any more. Why did we separate? Was it because of…..

"Ah the Li's are here."

Syaoran just rolled his eyes at the teacher, but when he spotted Tomoyo staring at him, he stopped dead in his tracks. This causes Meilin to walk into him.

"Syaoran what's wrong? Why did you-"

"Hi Meilin. Hi Li," said Tomoyo in her polite voice.

"Tomoyo, you got detention," Meilin nearly screamed.

The girl nodded.

"Yes, Miss. Daidouji is one of the other three who will be joining us soon. So if you would please take a seat," came Mr. Kyile in an irritated tone. He didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of kids on a Saturday, but no one else could.

Syaoran took a seat in the very back and Meilin took a seat in the second row near the door. No one talked until Eriol and Somja walked through the door discussing something. They stopped immediately when they saw the others in the room staring at them. Somja blushed and just stood there, while Eriol sat in the third row, middle seat.

"Ah. Mr. Hiiragizawa I am disappointed to find you here. I thought you were a good kid."

"And so did I," replied Eriol with a smile. Meilin laughed, but stopped when Mr. Kyile glared at her. Then his glared soften.

"Miss. Akizuki, its nice to see you again. I hope you won't make a habit out of it like last year."

"I can't promise that," said Somja dryly.

"Please take a seat."

The girl scanned the room and sat in front of Meilin.

Mr. Kyile looked at the sheet with the lists of names. "Ok so all were missing is-"

"I'm sorry I'm late," cried the card captor as she busted into the room.

"You're actually on time Miss. Kinomoto. Please just calm down and take a-"

"Nani? What are you guys doing here?!"

Sakura realizing what she just did blushed.

"I suggest you sit down and maybe after this you can talk to your friends."

Sakura tried to protest. To say they weren't her friends, but stopped and took a seat two down from Tomoyo.

"Ok here are the rules. No sleeping, no eating anything except for lunch, no drawing anything, no talking, no getting out of your seats, no playing music, no leaving the room, and when I leave no shutting the door. I will be right down the hall. Any questions?"

He looked around the room and sighed at the two who hands were raised.

"Yea Mrs. Kinomoto?"

"Um……..what if he have to go to the bathroom?"

"Hold it."

"For the whole seven hours," yelled Syaoran.

"Yes. Now Mr. Hiiragizawa what is it?"

"Why are you leaving the room?"

"Well because I really don't feel like watching you and I have to talk with some other students. Now if you break any rules, I will know so don't,"

My Kyile glared at the kids again, then walked out the door, leaving it halfway open. It was silence until someone spoke.

"So what's been happening?"

_Yup. Leaving it off at a cliffhanger. Next chapter, Sakura will try to renew the broken friendships, but Syaoran and Somja have other plans. Chaos ensured. See ya and don't forget to review. With love,_

_WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know. I know. It's been a while since I updated. School is hell. But I am finally able to find some time to get to work. So here is thee next chapter.

* * *

_

**Last Time:**

_My Kyile glared at the kids again, then walked out the door, leaving it halfway open. It was silence until someone spoke._

"_So what's been happening?"_

Fives eyes turned to Sakura and she smiled nervously.

"What's been happening? What's been happening? After three years of not seeing each other you asked, 'What's been happening?'" cried Somja.

"Well yea."

Somja scoffed and Syaoran stood.

"Hey Somja, why don't you try to be nice."

Somja laughed and stood. She walked up to Syaoran sand pushed him down.

"And why don't you shut up Li-teme."

Meilin and Sakura also stood and had a scared looks on their faces. Tomoyo turned to stare out the window and Eriol just shook his head and sighed.

Syaoran stood back up and pushed Somja causing her to go into another desk.

"Why don't you make me Somja? Huh, are you too weak?"

"Oh you are going to pay for that Li-teme!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

Somja grinned evilly and straighten herself.

Bring two fingers in front of her face she smirked at Syaoran. Somja was going to use magic. But before she got the chance Syaoran tackled her.

"Don't use magic. It should be a fair fight."

Somja frowned and mumbled something, but nodded in agreement. Both she and Syaoran started to fight again, but that's when Mr. Kyile entered the room.

"What is going on?"

Meilin and Sakura sat immediately and Eriol and Tomoyo just turned to stare. All looking like good kids. Syaoran and Somja were a different story.

Syaoran was pulling Somja's hair and had many bruises, whether Somja was kicking at Syaoran and had a black eye. They both stopped when they heard the teacher. Slowly separating they glared at each other.

"I see that we have some troublemakers. That's two more detentions."

"What!" they cried simultaneously.

"That's two more."

They shut their mouths, but then Somja stood.

"So?"

"Do you want more?" Mr. Kyile looked irritated.

"Yes!"

"That's five! Do you want me to keep going?"

She sat. The teacher glared at all of the rest of the kids and then left. Meilin snickered and Somja turned around and smacked her.

"It's not funny."

* * *

"So what has been going on?"

This time the eyes fell on Tomoyo.

"I'm curious. Don't attack me," she said looking at Somja.

Somja raised her eyebrows but didn't speak.

"Hey Somja," said Meilin.

Somja turned around to face the Chinese girl. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I've been mean."

At first Somja couldn't talk because she was shocked by her comment, but then she smiled.

"Me too." It seemed then that one friendship was already repaired, but one person had to ruin the moment.

"So no one answered the girl's question," said Eriol smoothly.

It was silent.

"I guess, I'll answer first. After we stopped being friends I-"

But just then Mr. Kyile came in. No one talked or move and he left mad.

"Stupid kids," he muttered.

Back in the room, all six broke out into laughs. It was the first laugh they shared in three years.

* * *

_Yes, I am leaving it off there. Don't worry Eriol and the others will get a chance to really talk later, but not this chapter. Yes, I loved the fight between Syaoran and Somja. I hope you did too. With love,_

_WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back with the next chapter. And Somja is my OC. She was once the cardcaptor, but due to the fact she took the cards magic, Kero decided to un-cardcaptor her. So Somja locked herself inside a card (that she made) and when Sakura found it she was released. So yea, that's Somja. I think I'll write up that story to make it easier to understand. Please enjoy.

* * *

_

It was boring and the people in detention knew it.

Sakura was asleep. Her head laying on the desk and her arms wrapped around it. Syaoran head was on his hand and he had headphones on. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. Tomoyo was having trouble staying awake, but finally gave in, her chin on her heads, slumped forward. Meilin was asleep too and her head lay on her arms. Eriol was leaning back in his desk, whether he was asleep or awake, I'm not sure. Somja leaned back in her desk, like Eriol, and closed her eyes. She had got little sleep last night.

"Hey kids wake up."

No response.

"I said wake up."

Nothing.

"Wake up!"

Still nothing. No movement.

"Does anyone have to use the bathroom?"

"Yes," cried six voices.

* * *

Eriol was walking out of the bathroom and Syaoran ran up to him.

"Hey Eriol, how have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say."

Eriol smiled at Syaoran and nodded.

"Well I have been doing well. Mostly I just keep to myself and read. I'm not failing school, but my parents say that I have no friends which I guess is true; Ever since we stopped hanging out three years ago."

The memory of what happen flashed through the tow boys' heads and Syaoran frowned.

"So you don't hang out with anyone?" asked Syaoran looking at the other boy's face.

"Yes. No one wants to hang out with the weird English kid anymore. I guess they were just being my friend because I was friends with you guys, especially you."

Syaoran gave Eriol a look and sighed. "Well I'm not Mr. Popular anymore. A couple of days after we stopped being friends I just became cold and mean. I yelled at people and even started a fight or two. I was just so mad."

Eriol nodded and watched Sakura and Somja talking.

"Maybe we can be friends again," he said hopefully.

"Well I don't know if everyone will be, but I'm your friend Eriol," replied Syaoran and looked at the two girls ahead.

"I wonder what they're talking about?"

* * *

Somja laughed a little.

"Sakura I missed your sense of humor," she said, smiling.

"What sense of humor?"

Somja smiled bigger and laughed.

"The one you don't know about. And I really do miss hanging with you guys."

Sakura looked at the older girl and gave her a questioning look.

"You know last year and the year before that and the year before that I got detention everyday. I always found some way to get myself in trouble. I failed a grade and stood back."

"Why?"

Somja laughed and laughed long.

"Why, well because I was so depressed. I mean what happen was so stupid and could have been avoided. We could have said sorry the very next day, yet each one of us were waiting for the other to make a move. So I sank down into a pit of depression. I just wanted to feel like someone and so I decided to be a troublemaker. It happened, what about you? What happen after that fateful day?"

"Well I didn't get depressed. I wanted to talk to you guys, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what," Somja asked, very curious.

"Afraid that you guys would tell me to leave. That you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore and I couldn't face that, so I found friend like people. But they aren't really my friends. I can tell they're using me."

Somja hugged the card captor and Sakura smiled.

"Well I'm your friend now, so you can dump those losers."

Sakura laughed. "I missed your sense of humor too."

* * *

Tomoyo sighed and looked over at Meilin.

"So how have you been Meilin-chan?"

The Chinese girl looked over at Tomoyo. She gave her a weird look and Tomoyo smiled nervously. After a while Meilin spoke.

"I've been good, but it's really hard right now."

"What do you mean?"

Meilin sighed. "Well Syaoran has gotten really mean and bossy. I'm scared to be around him sometimes, but no one else really wants to. So I end up watching out for him. He is my cousin," replied Meilin, sadden by the thoughts of three years ago, when it all went down.

"Well what happen with me is I went bad," said Tomoyo.

Meilin nodded, but she really didn't understand what Tomoyo said.

"I mean, I started to talkback to my mom and I got into trouble at school a lot. I became bad. My mom was always wondering why I was acting out, but I guess I never knew myself."

Tomoyo sighed and Meilin put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok; at least you got me as your friend."

"Really Meilin-chan?"

"For sure."

* * *

_Well that was cute. Yup the friendships are healing. Oh I can't wait for the next chapter and I promise your find out what they did to get into trouble soon and what happen that fateful day three years ago soon. Please review before you go. With love,_

_WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back to write again. Sorry, but school has been crazy. Yet I'll still update my stories because it's only fair to my stressed out readers who want more to take their own minds off of school. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my faves._

Back in detention the six people watched the clock. Lunch wasn't until one and it was only eleven. 

"I'm so bored," cried Somja for the millionth time. She threw herself on the desk with a sigh.

"Really because I haven't noticed the other ten times you said it," replied Syaoran. 

Somja lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out at Syaoran. He stuck his tongue out too and Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin laughed.

"Real mature guys," Eriol says, not looking up from his book.

Somja stood and walked over to his desk. Smirking she stood in front of it. Eriol looked up at her.

"What?"

Somja smirked wider and then grabbed his book. Eriol stood to grab it back and Somja leaned backwards, but she leaned too much and ended up stumbling backward into a desk. The whole room burst out into laughter and Somja smiled sheepishly.

"I meant to do that."

Eriol snatched his book away and shook his head, laughing.

"Sure you did."

Somja just sat there and the teacher came in. She stood, sat and looked innocent, in such a short time, the other detentioners thought she used a card.

The teacher shook his head and left.

"Stupid kids," he muttered to himself.

Sakura giggles along with Meilin. Tomoyo had a smile and Syaoran had a small grin too. Somja was almost laughing again and Eriol was the only one not giddy. He was back to reading his book.

Somja waited until Mr. Kyile was down the hall and got up from her seat.

"What are you doing," asked Eriol. Somja just smiled and walked to the door. She slipped through the small opening and was gone in seconds. Everyone watched the door silently, wondering what the hell Somja was doing and where she was going. Five minutes passed and no one walked through the door.

"She ditched detention," said Syaoran, in awe. Meilin shook her head, but didn't argue, but Tomoyo did.

"Somja wouldn't do that Li-san."

The Chinese loner glared at the black hair girl and she glared back.

"Why are you defending her? She's not your friend. She doesn't care about you!"

Tomoyo bit her lip, but didn't take her eyes off of Syaoran. The room was quiet. Eriol was reading, ignoring the scene that was occurring and Sakura was afraid to say anything, not wanting to make anyone mad or ruin her chance of rebuilding the broken friendships that still remain. Meilin was glancing from Syaoran to Tomoyo, not knowing whose side to take. They all remain silent and watched the two.

"You have no right to say that! Just because she was never nice to you, even before we stopped being friends, that doesn't give you the right to say she doesn't care about us!"

Syaoran stood and walked over to Tomoyo. He looked at her hard and she closed her eyes, hoping that Somja would come back soon. Syaoran raised his hand and Meilin stood ready to protect her friend. Sakura gasped and felt conflicted on where to stop Syaoran or stay out of it. Eriol continue reading. Tomoyo decided to keep on talking.

"Somja had a hard time more than any one of us too. She wasn't born here. It was really hard for her to adjust to a new time. Stop being so selfish!"

"And that makes it ok! You remember what she did three years ago! Or did you forget that?"

"That wasn't just Somja's fault Syaoran. No one was to blame."

The room got silent and Eriol looked seriously at Syaoran. He sighed and sat down, Tomoyo also returning to her seat. After about another minute, Somja walked through the door, clutching something. She looked pleased with herself and smiled brightly at the people in the room. That was until she saw everyone sawing wide-eyed at her.

"What?"

"We thought you left," said Eriol, calmly. "There was a fight."

Somja looked around the room and frowned at what she saw. Syaoran was refusing to look at her. Tomoyo stared sadly, out the window. Meilin also didn't look at Somja, but she seemed nervous and not mad like Syaoran. Eriol went back to reading, but he kept glancing at Somja. Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Well now that the fights over, who wants to hear why I left and what took me so long," asked the brunette. They nodded. Some just to humor Somja, and others nodded because they _were_ curious about where she was. 

Somja put the object she had, down on the teacher's desk and plugged it in. Grinning, she saw that not everyone was pleased as her. This made her scowl. 

"Ok come on, I went through the trouble of getting this radio and you all look like I just showed you a bag of stolen money."

"But you did steal it," countered Eriol.

"No, I _borrowed _it," Somja said through gritted teeth. "I'll return it after we get out." Still no one moved or looked happy. Somja sighed and turned it on. Doing so, Meilin looked at the door, intensely and Sakura had a scared expression, like Somja was about to kill her. 

"My Kyile said we can't listen to music," the cardcaptor said. She didn't want to get in trouble. One detention was bad enough; Sakura couldn't deal with any more. 

"He also said no sleeping, no talking, no getting out of your seats, no playing music, no leaving the room, and no shutting the door and after he goes, but we haven't followed those either." Somja saw Sakura nodded in understanding. She also saw other looking more happy and smiling at Somja's idea. So she took this chance and turned it on, jumping up on her desk singing along to the radio.

_Radio: A dream is a wish_

_Somja:_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_When you're fast asleep _

_In dreams you will loose your heartache _

_Whatever you wish for you keep _

Somja stopped singing as Tomoyo stood on her desk, letting her sing instead. She was glad that she was joining in.

_Tomoyo:_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday _

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

Sakura inspired by Tomoyo's courage, also climbed up on top of her desk and sang to the music. 

_Sakura:_

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

Somja, pulled Meilin up and she gave in, singing too. Meilin found that it was actually fun.

_Meilin:_

_The dream that you wish will come true _

_Everyone: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyone: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyone: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Syaoran:_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

The girls gasped (and giggled) as they saw Syaoran also on his desk. He gave Somja a nod and she smiled back at him.

_Meilin:_

_When you're feeling small _

_Sakura:_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Tomoyo:_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all _

_You wake with the morning sunlight _

_To find fortune that is smiling on you _

_Somja:_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow _

_For all you know tomorrow _

_The dream that you wish will come true _

_Everyone:_

_Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah (a dream is a wish)_

_Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Sakura:_

_When you can dream _

_Then you can start_

_Somja:_

_(then you can start)_

_Tomoyo: _

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Somja:_

_(make with your heart)_

_Sakura:_

_When you can dream _

_Then you can start_

_Everyone:_

_(a dream is a wish)_

_Tomoyo:_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

Eriol saw that everyone was staring at him and he shook his head, "no". Somja smirk and nodded at Meilin and together they got Eriol to put his book down, stand on the desk, and sing, though both were exhausted and a little bruised.

_Eriol:_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_Sakura & Eriol:_

_When you're fast asleep_

_Meilin:_

_In dreams you will loose your heartache's_

_Somja:_

_Whatever you wish for you keep _

_Somja:_

_You wake with the morning sunlight _

_Syaoran:_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you _

_Sakura and Eriol:_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow _

_Somja and Eriol:_

_For all you know tomorrow _

_Somja:_

_The dream that you wish will come true _

_Syaoran:_

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_Meilin:_

_If you keep on believing _

_Somja:_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Everyone:_

_When you can dream_

_Then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_(x6)_

After the song ended, they all took their seats, laughing. When Somja tripped on the cord, after unplugging it they all laughed again, the fight was forgotten. As the room quieted down, they heard footsteps past by, causing Somja, Meilin and Sakura to giggle and Somja to also race to her seat. Tomoyo smiled, brightly and Syaoran also had a happy expression. Eriol, for the first time since he got there, had put his book away, enjoying the happiness in the room. 

_So are you guys MeilinxTomoyo fans? I mean I clearly had TxM on the front. I mean maybe the idea of the story or SxS had drawn you in, but you had to know that I paired Tomoyo and Meilin together. Anyways the next chapter you'll FINALLY...find out what they did. The chapter after that I swear the "three years ago" thing will be all cleared up. So remember to review and have a nice day/night/evening/2am/ whatever! With love,_

_WaNtInG.nOtHiNg.MoRe.ThAn.YoU_


	6. Chapter 6

_I think some people are a little not ok with TxM, but do not worry. I wasn't really planning to do too much with it. In most of my ccs stories I plan to write, they aren't really a main couple and I'm not the only one who supports it. For now it's lunch time!!_

_Also sorry about not updating in forever…_

_Disclaimer: Not sure if I made it clear before, but I do not in any way own ccs. I only own Mr. Kyile, Somja, and the made up fight. If I owned ccs, Somja would be a character and there would be more than three seasons. So I don't. I only wish I did. _

The kids in the room looked pleadingly at Mr. Kyile, who stood at the front of the room. It was finally time to eat, but no, Mr. Kyile had decided to punish the kids (well they're really in high school, but to an adult, they're children) after walking in on them singing on the desks. Five pairs of eyes, also glared at Somja occasionally, but she ignored them. It was all their faults after all. They didn't have to join in with her. Well, she did force Eriol, but otherwise the others did it of their own free will.

"Please can we eat?"

"And how do I know you haven't already eaten, hm? You already showed that you could steal a radio-"

"Borrow," corrected Somja.

"-and think to get away with it. How do I know that you didn't eat and you're just lying to get me to leave?"

The teens exchanged looks and Somja spoke again.

"Because our lunches are untouched and there is no evidence that we eaten anything."

Mr. Kyile looked like he was debating whether or not Somja could be lying and after some time sighed.

"Fine, but if I hear or see any more misbehaving, I'm going to have to separate all of you."

With that said, the disgruntled teacher walked out of the room. The kids then proceeded to take out their food.

Meilin had brought a small box lunch, along with Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran was eating what looked to be buns of some sort and nothing else. Eriol was eating rice and some kind of meatballs. Somja's lunch was the weirdest. She had made a sandwich, with not only meat and cheese, but also spinach. She also had an apple and a bag of candy. Taking a bit of her sandwich, she saw she was getting strange looks.

"What," the girl asked, after swallowing. But they just shook their head and went back to eating. Somja frowned slightly and muttered something.

"So what did everyone do to get in here?"

This time it was Sakura, who had broken the silent. She thought that no one was going to reply as it looked as if no one heard her, but then someone spoke up.

"I punched a guy in the face."

Somja turned to face Meilin, not believing the girl's words. "You're lying."

"I am not! I really did punch a guy in the face. Broke his nose."

"Why?"

Meilin looked down for a while, clearly ashamed of her prior actions. She didn't mean to punch the guy in the face nor break his nose. Everyone stayed quiet, not wanting to pressure the girl. They were even about to move on from it, when Meilin looked up and spoke.

"He called Syaoran an asshole," she said quietly. "He called him an asshole, so I punch him in the face."

"You didn't have to do that," Syaoran said. Meilin looked down again, looking like she was close to tears. "I mean I don't care what people call me. So it wasn't necessary."

She still didn't reply and no one forced her to. Somja spoke this time.

"I set fire to a teacher's desk."

Everyone's face was in shocked, excluding Meilin's (who was still upset) and Eriol's (who was actually there when it happened). Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. Sakura was just plain staring at the former cardcaptor. Syaoran had an expression that was a mix between frighten and what seemed to be respect. Somja just shrugged.

"Well the teacher was pissing me off and I was having a bad week. So I kind of asked Fiery to help me out and get rid of any test, quiz or work he was planning on giving us….and she kind of burned his desk."

"Kind of? Somja I was there. Fiery literally destroyed the thing. Everyone was in hysterics after it," Eriol interjected. Somja shrugged again and looked away, her face embarrassed.

"What about you," Syaoran questioned Eriol. He was trying to avoid anyone asking him and Eriol could see that. Still he answered the question.

"I put snakes in a guy's locker," he said in a calm voice. Once again the room was utterly speechless. Of course Eriol was sort of a sadist on some levels and did enjoy messing with people, but to go as far as putting snakes in a guy's locker. Well that just seemed a tiny bit over the top. "He's Riku Himoki."

"You mean the guy who's slept with like half the school," Meilin asked, beginning to get involved in the conversation again.

Eriol nodded. "Yeah he was being a jerk, talking about who he's going to get with next with his asshole friends and I didn't like what he was saying. So I decided to show him what it was like to deal with a snake."

"But you said you put more than one," Sakura said, confused. Eriol just shrugged and the subject was dropped. Sakura was next to respond.

"Mine wasn't as wild as the others. I swore in class. I wasn't really paying attention and then the teacher called on me. I messed up the answer and this girl behind me made a snide comment. I told her to "Go to hell" and the teacher heard me."

It was true. Although they couldn't believe Sakura would curse in school (let alone at all), it wasn't as bad as punching someone or setting a desk on fire.

"But I admire you guys. You weren't afraid to take the risks to get back at people."

Somja shook her head and smiled. Tomoyo said "No what you did was fine." The other agreed. It was weird to comfort someone who wasn't as extreme in revenge as others, but no one cared right then. They weren't exactly thinking about what made sense or not.

"Syaoran it's your turn. What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied and looked away. The others exchanged looks, wondering why Syaoran was avoiding the question. "I'm sorry but I just can't say it?"

"Why? If we can open up and say what we did and why, then why the hell _can't_ you?"

Somja was pissed off. She didn't know where Syaoran got off saying he won't fess up, when he was also asking the others what they did. She hated people who acted that way and was close to punching Syaoran in the face for his whatever attitude.

"Shut up Somja! You have no right telling me what to do!"

"Like hell! I may not have any right, but at least I'm not avoiding something. I know that we may not be friends any more, but that doesn't mean you can't trust us."

Syaoran looked Somja hard in the face. Somja held her breathe, wondering what he was going to say, ready to snap back. Syaoran looked down and shook his head, muttering to himself. Then he looked back at Somja.

"We were never friends."

Somja felt shocked. She and Syaoran had never really gotten along well, but to say that they were never friends. It hurt.

"I thought of you as a friend."

"Really," Syaoran asked. Somja nodded, but didn't say anything. It was quiet for some time and then Eriol spoke.

"So what did you do to land yourself in detention? It's time to confess."

"Ok ok," Syaoran said, looking like he was still pissed off. "I brought a knife to school and the teacher found it. There are you happy?"

"A knife," Sakura asked, looking somewhat scared. She never thought that she would hear Syaoran say something like that. It was frightening to know that he would bring a weapon to school.

"What the hell, Li! Are you crazy?"

Syaoran spun around and glared at Somja, who stared right back. She was both angry and con fused. She may not like Syaoran, but she thought she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't bring a knife to a public place.

"Why? Why would you do something to stupid?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore! I was planning to take my life after school. I thought the woods near here would be a good place because it's private," he screamed. "There are you guys satisfied? I wanted to commit suicide."

It was silent for a while. No one couldn't think of anything safe to say. Syaoran slumped back in his seat. He was still fuming, but all the energy from his rage was gone. He just felt tired now.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry. She walked over and embraced Syaoran in a tight hug. He stiffens at her touch, but didn't move to pull away. Sakura then whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun." Before letting his go and sitting back down. There was another awkward silence, before the teacher burst in the door, looking pissed.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

_My longest chapter so far. I'm pretty happy with it too. I hope you guys liked it and please stay tune for the next chapter. I swear it won't take me as long as this one._

_Love, ..YoU_


End file.
